The present invention generally relates to a lift system for watercraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable lift system for a pontoon boat that is carried beneath a deck of the pontoon boat.
It is desirable to lift pontoon boats out of the water when not in use so that the pontoons are not continually exposed to the water and to avoid disruption to the boat or its occupants as a result of waves or wakes from other passing watercraft. Conventional pontoon boat lifts are well known, but are stationary, i.e. typically adjacent to a dock, and include a platform which is submersible under the water below the pontoon boat. With the pontoon boat positioned above the platform, the platform is raised to elevate the pontoon boat above the water. To avoid damage during sub-freezing weather, docks and conventional lifts must be removed from the water before it freezes, usually well before the end of a normal boating season. Also, the effectiveness of conventional lifts can be impacted by fluctuations in the water level of a lake.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable lift system for pontoon boats that allows a pontoon boat to be lifted and securely held out of the water at any desired location.